A Light In The Darkness
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: The city is taken over. Taken over by shadows who barely left any humans alive in their wake. And even those who still live won't for long because there is no way out. No way of letting the other city's know what's happening. No way for anything but death. And Alec is alone in the middle of it all. Or is he?


_Happy Easter guys!_

_Since you all wanted a sequel for Dark All Around and I kinda feel like it would be too much I wrote the story with a different outcome instead. Basically it's the shadow universe again but the plot is different. _

_Hope you like it anyway!_

Darkness. Everywhere was darkness. That's the view you see by looking past the city lines. Everywhere just darkness. If you get close enough to the edge you can even see the line where the light is cut off. There is something tragically beautiful and fascinating about it. A sharp line that divides white from black creating a border by its own.

No one dares to come that close though. No one dares to come that close to the darkness and what is waiting beyond the light. Because that's where the shadows live and people are known to disappear if they come too close. Just one step too far is enough. Sometimes not even that. But then there is one boy. One black haired boy with a face pale and mind too childlike and pure to see fear. Barely old enough to walk and still always running towards the darkness because it looks beautiful to him.

He is different from all the others because of just that. Because he is not afraid. He is fascinated and curious with no trace of fear in him no matter how much his mother tries to teach him otherwise. Because fascination and curiosity is what gets you killed. It always gets you killed.

And yet the two year old is standing at the edge of the city, standing on his tip toes at the very edge of the line and trying to see into the never ending darkness, his own shadow extending right behind. But he isn't afraid of the shadow either. He isn't afraid at being surrounded by the darkness from both in front and behind. It always made him laugh in delight actually because the shadows are the only darkness that can be seen in the city and to stand like he was at the moment somehow always made him laugh. Maybe it were the grownups that always came running after him, he loved playing hide and seek like this always. But for some reason his parents don't like it when he hides by the darkness. He could never understand why, it's really nice. That's why he always comes back. He wants to see what is there moving in the darkness.

Everyone says that the shadows live there and he wants to see. He wants to see because his shadow is his friend and he wants to make sure it will be happy when it leaves. He doesn't want it to leave though. Who would he play with then? No one wants to play with him and his shadow. He doesn't understand why. They are very good at playing hide and seek after all. He would even dare to say the best. But still no one wants to play. It makes him sad.

It's okay to be sad though. He sees a lot of grownups be sad so it must be okay. Still he doesn't like being sad so he has this thing he does whenever he is sad. There is this corner in his house that is darker than the others, not as dark as where he's gazing right now but still darker than most. And he likes just sitting there. Sitting and looking at how his shadow grows bigger as the darkness is shifting into it. That's why his shadow is bigger than the other kids. Yes it is. And he's really proud of that.

"Alec!" A woman's voice reached the little boys ears and he quickly turned around with a smile.

"You found me." The pale boy piped up happily as he saw his mom running towards him but the smile was gone as she startled the boy by picking him up quickly and pulling away from the darkness with a grip that was too tight and left bruises on soft skin. Alec could hear his mothers rapid breathing and feel the heart beating really fast like it was a train. She looked scared and it confused the boy as he frowned up at her. Why is she sad? They were only playing hide and seek…Right?

"Aexander, stop doing this! You are not allowed to do this okay? Please stop scaring mommy." She was still holding him too close but now one hand was holding his head to her neck, trying to get as much contact with her child as she can to make sure he is still there. A picture of her precious baby almost falling over the line and into the darkness way too fresh and alive in her mind. She's going to lose him if he keeps going like this. She knows it. And she never wants that to happen. She needs to make sure it never happens.

"Why mommy?" Alec, still confused, asked against her skin, giving up on trying to wiggle out of her grip. She was holding on too tight. It hurt but he couldn't get out.

"Bad things happen in the dark honey. Bad bad things. And I don't want anything to happen to you." His mom answered, still not showing any indication she will calm down as she kept pacing in the light, far away from the darkness that haunted them all.

"But the shadows live there." The boy countered, not seeing how the darkness can be bad. It isn't. Shadows play there. He has seen it. He has seen once how shadows were playing with a child like himself. It looked fun. She must have been having so much fun since she never came out of the darkness. Alec wanted to have fun like that. He loves coloring and it seems they were coloring because he could see red paint on the ground when the light shone over it again. Why don't the grownups understand he just wants to play?

"The shadows are bad. They hurt people." Mom explained making Alec even more confused as he turned his had to look at his own shadow down on the ground. "No they don't. They just want to play like me."

"No. Alec, baby, listen to me." She spoke up in a voice that sounded urgent to the child's ears and finally loosened her too tight grip so she can look her son in the eyes. Knowing that the wide innocent eyes that were now staring at her won't be like that for long. Not after what she is about to tell him. Because she now knows that she has to kill that innocence in him to keep Alec safe. Because he needs to be safe. "The shadows don't play with people they kill them. I know you think that the shadows played with that little girl you saw but they didn't, they killed her Alec. And they will kill you too if you continue going that close to the darkness. I don't want to lose you honey do you understand?" Alec could do nothing but nod, eyes wide and for the first time in his life scared. They don't want to play? They want to hurt Alec? His mind could barely comprehend the thought as he glanced towards his shadow once again, but he didn't see it as a friend anymore. It was a monster. And Alec doesn't like monsters.

That day was the end of the innocent mind of a blue eyed little boy who wasn't afraid of anything. It was the day he started feeling fear.

By the time Alec turned three he could only look at his shadow with fright. Fear that society made you feel and just like that he lost his best friend. At eleven he hoped it will leave soon. Twelve and the blond started feeling fear that maybe it won't leave. What if the shadow stays just to hurt him? He was terrified to death for two years until he woke up one morning at fourteen to find the shadow gone. All that was around him was light and he never felt so relived in his life.

There was one thing that didn't change throughout the years though. A secret that he made sure to tell no one because it wasn't allowed. He wasn't allowed to go to the darkness. And yet he never stopped. Because even as he got scared he was never too scared to stop coming to his favorite place. The very edge of light and dark.

He kept going and just sitting there out of sight of anyone in the city. If someone wasn't purposely looking there they couldn't see him so he liked it there. It was calming. It was safe. And he didn't have to feel afraid. Because as he sat there and watched the darkness move and shift with shadows in front of him the spark of fascination and innocence was back in his eyes. The spark no one but the shadows get to see.

Alec's parents tried, they really did. They tried getting him scared and in a way they succeeded. He never got too close to the edge anymore, but he was never that far off either. He got scared of the shadow's like he's supposed to but never so much as to stop the fascination he felt towards them. That childlike part of him stayed even as the shadows scared him to death on some days. And he couldn't see anything bad about it. It's just the way he is, and he's not going to change any time soon.

However, that's exactly what happened when a month after his nineteenth birthday the lights went out. When the screams started and didn't stop even that little that was left of the child he was, was gone. As he looked out of the window of his house two days later as the screams finally stopped Alec felt fear because he could see why they stopped. He hid deep in the basement until then, all alone in a big house and knowing the rest of the household is probably gone forever, his parents, family…But it wasn't until he looked out of that window that he saw what happened to the ones who couldn't hide, who were too late. Because the streets were covered by darkness, by shadows, but as they moved the red moon from above shone over the ground below, showing everyone dead. Everyone was dead. Everyone.

The next few days Alec found himself at that same window often, even through the fear of getting caught and killed he couldn't help it. The fascination was somehow still there no matter how small. He could still hear screams every now again from the people that escaped but were caught all the same, he knew that will be him one day. And just like that the fear was back. So much stronger than ever before.

Alec thought that it will all end when he loses his own shadow. But how wrong he was. So very wrong.

The food went way too fast, forcing him to move out onto the streets in desperate search for something to eat anything. To the streets covered in corpses and blood. Blood of his friends and families.

He tried avoiding the shadows but there were too many and before he knew it Alec was running. He was running but he had nowhere to run to.

I'm going to die. This is it. The thought echoed in his mind as he was surrounded by the darkness that moved, by the shadows. The boy's arms were covered in blood from where he ran into wall of houses since all that was illuminating the blinding darkness was the red moon above. But all it did was make it all look even more like a nightmare then it already did. His heart was beating so hard he was sure the shadows can hear, he could almost hear them laughing and maybe he even did as he felt a lingering cold touch on his ankle, making him flinch and try moving away but there was no away. He couldn't even take half a step back and they were only getting closer. He couldn't fight back even if he wasn't so weak from lack of food, how can you fight something that doesn't exist, something without a body? You can't.

The darkness enveloped Alec in no time and everything was cold, so cold as the formless beings moved over him, making him feel pain like nothing he ever did before it finally stopped. He couldn't even remember falling on the ground but still he was lying down as he came to. Did he pass out? He couldn't remember either. But he was surely dead right? The pain didn't stop though so how…?

Blue eyes opened to see darkness. It was just darkness for a second before the boys eyes could get used to it enough to see the red light shining over something, over a body that wasn't a body. Over a sight that made him gasp as he stared in disbelief at a boy who was barely there. A boy who just chased off the shadows.

But it wasn't that what surprised Alec the most. It was the boy's body. He didn't have one. Or he did. The boy wasn't sure because in the darkness he could see a pale face with pitch black eyes and a shock of hair the same, but he could also see only half of it because the rest was covered by darkness. No, it wasn't covered by it. It was darkness. The boy was darkness but he has a body. Arms and legs and a body even if half of it was lingering darkness.

Alec heard of shadow's strong enough to have a solid form but he never saw one before. Never before now. But the boy was losing the body as more and more darkness took over pale skin. And yet the boy was still standing there, chasing the other shadows away from Alec with strong dark covered hands and growls menacing enough to make your blood run cold. It surely did Alec's.

The boy could barely think from the sharp pain that was trying to take his consciousness again when he saw the other turn and look at him, eyes barely visible anymore and the blond could swear he saw a smile on thin lips that were now completely taken over by darkness just like most of the rest of him was. And he wasn't thinking anymore, he couldn't think. Yet he said the next words with so much honesty, thinking that he will regret them but yet knowing he won't.

"Attach." His voice was weak and pained but the other must have heard because just as the rest of him was taken by darkness Alec could feel a coldness he hasn't felt for years pass through his whole body and he knew. He knew he had a shadow once again.

…

Alec stared. He's been staring for who knows how long now.

Staring at the patch of black under his feet. The black that continued on from where he was sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor, it continued on until you could see a clear human silhouette made of black. A shadow.

Alec stared because he hasn't seen the black standing out against the light of his room in years. And he is the one who put it there in the first place.

This isn't his room though. That is obvious from just a quick glance around.

The room Alec woke up in is more childlike then his own, the light yellow walls covered with drawings and toys scattered around are a clear sign of that. This isn't his room, and it isn't his house… But why is he here then? How did he get here?

The blue eyed boy doesn't remember coming here. The last he remembers is passing out after feeling the cold of a shadow pass through his limbs for the first time in so long. The cold he still feels.

He doesn't remember but here he is, alive, in an abandoned house. Maybe he shouldn't know how he got here. Maybe he should just be happy he did and let it go.

Alec couldn't though, not with the shadow right there and the feeling that somehow, that shadow is how he got there. Remembering the night before, he couldn't not put it into consideration. After all, the shadow did save him. But why?

Why is he still alive?

Sighing at the slight throbbing in his head Alec decided to stop just sitting there and try to at least find food or something. He was still starving. And it seems the shadow is there to stay, so really he needs to stop staring.

Getting up with a groan of pain the boy could feel every cut and bruise on his body, but he decided to pay it no mind. Not right now.

Taking that first step though, he could see in the corner of his eye as the shadow moved even before he did, seemingly knowing what Alec is about to do.

It was weird seeing it after so long of being without one. He forgot how different it is with a shadow attached to you. Weird, but then again everything about this was.

But his stomach was rumbling for food and this was surely not the time to think about life so Alec went to the kitchen to eat, shadow right behind, and questions not leaving his mind. Questions of why.

Why did it save him?

Why did he save it?

But really everything just went back to that one main question refusing to be ignored. Why would a shadow save him? Why did it?

Watching the shadow from the corner of his eye is how Alec continued on for the next few days. Feeling tense with it there, even if he was avoiding looking at it. Deciding to rather stare out of the window towards the darkness that was moving outside, rather than the one that followed his every step. He could see that the shadows are everywhere now, and yet not even one stepped into the house he was in.

Leaving him to just watch, the new shadow of his own, right there. Always there.

It took a few startled mornings before the blond got used to waking up in darkness, only to see even more darkness extend from his own body like it hasn't for years now.

The questions still wouldn't leave him, but he pushed them to the back of his mind most of the time. Not like he will get the answers he wants anyway.

Still though, Alec found himself staring at the shadow under his feet in the long hours of the day. He could find nothing better to do. He stared at the moving darkness inside darkness, watched the shadow as it moved endlessly inside itself, just like the living creature it was. And in those hours whispered 'why's' passed from his lips, intended to no one but himself because he knew that there is no one else who will give him an answer.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for him to get used to the cold spark in his body that is paired by the shadow. It only took a week for him to stop jumping at every sudden move it made because Alec forgot for a second the shadow was even there. It took a week for Alec to feel at ease.

…

Waking up to blinding light was a shock after spending weeks in complete darkness. But it also made Alec's heart beat faster as he quickly got out of the bed he claimed as his own days before, his breath hitching at the sight before him.

All the lights were turned on again and the shadows all gone, not even one trace of darkness left. What made Alec's heart beat faster though wasn't the lack of darkness, because he got used to it, no; it was more the humans that he could see walking outside.

Humans like himself.

Survivors.

The blue eyed boy started thinking that he was the only one alive left in the city, he couldn't be happier to find that that wasn't the case. There are others. He isn't alone. There are still people who fought to take the town back from the darkness.

And Alec couldn't be more relieved to notice that they succeeded. Food supplies were getting low.

The shift of the darkness next to him made his train of thought stop abruptly though. Remembering the shadow that was still attached to him. Slowly but surely growing with every day.

Because the shadows may have left. But his is still there.

…

Later on Alec found out that quite a few people have survived the shadow apocalypse as it has begun to be known. And it wasn't long before the city went back to normal as much as it was possible.

Though with that Alec ended up being isolated after moving back to his own empty house. His family wasn't one of the lucky ones. They were found dead among others. And it hurt Alec, it did, yet not as much as he thought it would. And it wasn't until later that he figured out why.

He has already mourned their death in the early days of the apocalypse while he was still hiding in the basement. So really, they just confirmed what he already knew.

A lot of people lost their lives in the two weeks of the blackout.

However, that wasn't the exact reason why the boy ended up isolated.

No, it was the looks he got once he went to get some food that was being given away to those who are all out. The looks he got because of the darkness that followed his every step. One that he got used to but no one else did.

Children were watched carefully now, even more so then before, but Alec was glared at. People moved out of his way and were too scared to say anything to him directly.

He could hear the whispers though; they followed his every step because he knew it wasn't normal to have a shadow still attached. And really he was too scared to tell them that this one is new, that he asked the shadow to attach. Too scared of what they will do to him if he does because it can't be good.

So, he stayed in the house, left only to watch life go on through the glass of windows. Only going out to buy food when it was needed, but otherwise staying put.

It got lonely pretty fast though, the constant silence that surrounded the boy, his only companion the shadow itself. The one that saved his life but also took it away.

He wasn't mad though, didn't mind that much being inside other then the loneliness it brought. Because the more he thought about it the more he started thinking that he owed it. Owed his life to the shadow; which he did.

Really, what came next was inevitable.

How Alec after a month of constant silence went back to when he was a child, not knowing the bad and only wanting a friend.

He started talking. Talking to the shadow like it was a long lost friend, it felt like it anyway. He talked about nothing and everything, random thoughts, sometimes talking about his life and sometimes just asking random questions like it can answer.

It was nice to think that it can.

Alec was completely relaxed next to the shadow now, deciding to make the best of it and to enjoy having someone to listen to him. He hasn't had that since his own shadow left.

Sometimes he even thought that it was the same shadow he had before. There was just something about it that felt the same. But those thoughts were pushed aside as once again he looked away.

All the fright he was taught to have around shadows melted away in the months that followed. He felt at ease and relaxed again, no longer trembling like he was before when he was younger, awaiting the day the shadow will leave so he can breathe again.

All of that was gone. Forgotten, because this one had helped him, saved him, so it deserved more than him being scared all the time.

At least that was Alec's humble opinion.

"Do you ever feel lonely but not really?" Alec asked out loud as he laid on his bed, eyes focused on the white ceiling as he was bored out of his mind. It has been a year and there is nothing fun to do in the house that he hasn't already done. So really there was nothing left to do but to talk. "Because I do. I mean, I feel lonely but then I don't because you're always here and it kind of makes me not lonely as much you know. So I was just wondering, can you feel lonely? Because I kind of like your company even though it's silent. At least you're there."

_I can never be lonely while I am with you._

Alec froze at the sudden and unfamiliar voice. Sitting up with wide eyes to look around the room but there was no one there, nothing could be heard but he was sure he just heard that.

His eyes slowly landed on the shadow casted over the carpeted floor, feeling his heart beat faster as they did.

"Did you just…" The boy swallowed thickly and licked his lips, feeling nervous and kind of silly before he continued, because, no way. Right? "...answer me?"

_Well you asked me a question, didn't you?_

Can a voice echoing in your head sound teasing because this surely did. The obviously male voice actually talked back, kind of, sort of, but still.

Alec found himself grinning at the new voice he didn't expect at all.

"You can talk!" He exclaimed happily, eyes not moving from the shadow. "Since when can you talk?"

_Well_… The blue eyed boy has never felt so happy in his life as he did this moment, while he listened to the shadow answer in his mind, words seemingly echoing in a weird way that he already loved. _You kept talking to me, so I guess our bond got stronger? You sure as hell didn't reject me like the last time._

The last words took Alec by surprise. Does he mean…? Is it really the same shadow?

_I know you noticed the similarities before. And just so you know it wasn't very nice to be my best friend one day and then to just full out hate me the next. What did I ever do to you?_

The tone was kind of angry but still soft towards the end. And Alec suddenly felt bad. The shadow really never did anything to harm him. So he must have been really hurt when he just stopped talking to him like that.

"Sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his neck, feeling like he was talking to an empty room since there was no actual body of the person he was talking to. And really he must have looked like he lost his mind, and maybe he did, but it didn't feel like it. "What's your name?"

_Magnus_

Alec smiled, remembering the half formed body he saw only once. When it got paired with the voice and the name it kind of suited him.

"Well, you want to go back to being friends, Magnus?"

_I would love that._

…

The friendship was weird to say the least.

Nothing much changed actually. Alec still didn't go out much and constantly talked to his shadow, only now, Magnus talked back.

And honestly the human loved it, soon getting used to the weird feeling of having someone talk in your mind and the way Magnus loved to tease him.

Yes, it was weird but it was also relaxing. They were both so at ease like this it was impossible to not get used to it.

Alec would wake up with a 'Good morning' being sent his way and it was nice. After a while he could almost feel the smile in the words. It made him smile in return.

As more and more weeks passed by the bond only got stronger too, Alec started feeling the moods of the other, actually feeling them as if they were his own but not really. He also knew when Magnus was awake or asleep now. Resulting in Magnus sometimes waking up to hear 'good morning' as a simple greeting.

And the boy loved the warm happiness he could feel radiating from Magnus on days he greeted him like that. It was nice. So very nice.

…

"Why did you save me?" Alec asked out of the blue one day while eating cereal. Wanting to do so for so long, but always avoiding it. Not sure if he really wants an answer. But this time the need to know was too much.

_I could ask you the same question. _Magnus said instead of answering.

The human stopped mid chew, glancing down at the shadow, being caught off guard by the words.

It's not that he didn't have an answer, he just never understood it. Until now that is. "I just couldn't let you die."

_Well there you go. My answer is the same, Alexander. You may have abandoned me but you were still my best friend._

"I never abandoned you. You left." Alec argued but could only feel Magnus sigh in return. It was still unusual how he could feel that, but he was used to it.

_I only left because you were scared out of your mind. You think I didn't notice the sleepless nights as your birthday got closer? I noticed it all._

Alec had nothing to say to that and just kept his mouth shut, continuing eating even though the words echoed in his head. They were true after all.

…

The now twenty year old hurried through the crowded streets, hoodie safely over his head and mind buzzing with all the whispers that were seemingly following him as he just tried getting home as soon as possible.

He only went to get some food, but people ended up screaming, whispering, pointing. It was anything but a pleasurable day out and right now he just wanted to get home.

The man knows that Magnus is getting bigger than any shadow that anyone has ever seen before. He knows that an outline of a human body is very much visible now in the darkness. But while he finds it a good and happy thing. Others scream. And he can't take it anymore. He can't.

_Do you want me to go?_

The question was tentative once Alec was safely home, eyes closed as he leaned against the door. However hearing it his eyes snapped open to look at Magnus, pretty sure he could see worry in the darkness.

"No." It was almost yelled out in the man's hurry to get the word out. "Don't even think about leaving." Sliding down against the door he settled on the floor to get a bit closer to Magnus. Not liking that the other even asked that. "You're all that I have left." The voice broke in the middle of 'left' but Alec paid it no mind.

Magnus however couldn't ignore it. Wanting to comfort Alec and feeling frustrated when once again he couldn't.

Just a little bit more; he thought. Just a little longer.

_If I left you would have more. _Magnus didn't like saying so but it was the truth. And if the other asked he would leave no matter his own wishes. _If I left you wouldn't be stuck in this house all the time like you are now._

"Yes, but if you left I would have lost everyone I love. And I can't have that." It was all said in a whisper. A broken whisper while Alec had is eyes closed because he doesn't want Magnus to see just how much he means those words.

He knows it's not normal and he shouldn't have let it happen but somewhere between the two years of having Magnus back in his life the blond really did get to love him. Even more so then the child who once loved his shadow more than anything.

It was different than that this time. And Alec still refused to acknowledge it but it was there.

With every nickname coming from Magnus, every time he teased or flirted subtly but enough for Alec to notice after a while. Everything just made Alec fall in love with the shadow boy who once saved his life.

And he may not have liked it that much but there was no way out of it now. He's just doomed to be in love with his own shadow.

Sounds like the worst of cliché and tragic love stories. But it seems to be Alec's life.

Magnus said nothing to that, deciding to stay quiet.

For now.

And Alec was just relieved that the subject was never brought up again in the weeks that followed.

…

Sleep was slowly slipping out of Alec's mind as he started waking up. Feeling too relaxed and comfortable to wake up but sleep just refused to take him back.

Groaning from it he stubbornly snuggled closer into his pillow. Completely refusing to get up.

However the pillow shifted once he did and he could feel that his head was most definitely not on a pillow.

Eyes opening wide in surprise, the blue eyed one tried getting up and moving away but long, strong arms wrapped around his waist kept him put.

Feeling panic now he tried struggling only to freeze rather quickly at the new sound in the room.

"Good morning sweet pea." The sentence was so familiar yet so foreign. Voice deep and rumbling low from the chest Alec was lying against. And that was the exact reason why it was different.

There was no echo in Alec's mind like he was used to, this time the sentence was said smoothly, and out loud. Everything that is not supposed to be possible.

Eyes still wide the human slowly looked up. He looked up only to meet black eyes half hidden under pitch black hair, eyes looking at his own. Corners of thin lips lifting up in a small smile once they did.

And the sight was so familiar and so different, so perfect.

Alec's mind started pulling parallels between the half body he has seen only once before and this completely solid one he has apparently slept against, heart beating harder in his chest to a point that he knew the other must have noticed.

"I hope you don't mind me changing attire." The black eyed boy underneath Alec teased, smile still in place. And the sentence was just so Magnus, Alec felt breathless, a smile soon finding itself on his lips.

Seeing it Magnus felt nothing short of relief, so he continued, licking his lips as he glanced towards Alec's lips before getting back to the eyes. Loving the feeling of the other pressed against him after so many years of craving the touch. "If I kissed you right now would you push me away?"

It was all too much for the human. The sentence, the voice, the touch…

Alec felt overwhelmed as he pushed himself off of the others body, not breaking eye contact. And he only had a second to see Magnus tense at the unsaid rejection, letting the arms that were around him fall down, before leaning back down to press his lips against said boys cold ones.

Like he has wanted to for a long time now but was unable to.

The coldness came as a shock to Alec's just woken up body but it had nothing on the spark of heat rushing through it as he felt Magnus kiss him back, arms back in place and holding him close.

Somewhere between the second and third kiss Alec was on his back and pressed against the mattress, the body above him pinning him down. And all he could do was moan at the feeling as he fisted the fabric of Magnus's black shirt to hold him close.

"Wanted to do this for so long." Magnus whispered between kisses, hands moving relentlessly over Alec's milky skin. Mapping the others body like he has craved for so long. Enjoying the little hitched moans and whines he got in return. Swallowing all of it with hard kisses against Alec's lips.

Not that the other minded.

He was in heaven, only knowing Magnus, wanting, craving…needing.

The black eyed boy suddenly stopped, smiling when Alec let out a small whine when he did, opening his eyes to see why. Why did Magnus stop?

Both were slightly panting at this point as Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's.

"Stop me now if you want to." He said, dark eyes serious. "I love you and I want you, so if you don't stop me now you're stuck with me forever."

There was a moment of silence as Alec let the words sink in, not able to stop the happiness taking over him from hearing them.

"I love you." Alec whispered against Magnus's lips. "And I want to be stuck with you."

That was all it took for said boy to connect their lips again.

This kiss softer, more loving than desperate. Alec taking it all with a smile as he kissed back.

After all, why be desperate…

When you have all the time in the world.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So like I said, it's just a different version of Dark All Around. I started thinking of what would have happened if Magnus left when he was supposed to and boom we have this._

_Really hope you like it though even though it's not a sequel most of you want. It's still something though so please leave a review below. I would love to know what you all think._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
